Angels
by bitchy-bennett
Summary: Set during the movie, the first little bit is about Piper and Noah. Later I'll include the whole cast.
1. Chapter 1

***Today I realized that out of all the stories I have written only three are complete. My main goal for this story is to finish it this week, after all it is my vacation. :) Anyways I stumbled across this movie and fell in love with it. My Second goal is to capture the attraction between the two, I don't think there was enough of it in the movie. Naturally I looked up the fan-fiction for it and was surprised at how few there were for these two charters. I sat down on my break and started writing, next thing I knew I had three chapters of a story and a pretty upset guest. (My bad) Please review! And I know that there's probably spelling and grammar mistakes everywhere if you would like to help by pointing them out to me I'd love you for it! I have no beta so it is kinda rough in places.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderfully created charters. Nor do I make any profit from this story. ***

Part 1:

Piper and Noah

~Pictures~

Piper stared across the beach at the little girl sketching. (_Julia)_ Her baby. She was beautiful, her body was slender, like hers. She even bit her lip when sketching, just like Piper. It was on impulse that she had followed them here, and now she couldn't find it in her to leave. Some would call this creepy, _hell_ she found it creepy.

"_It's not creepy, your just curious."_ The little voice in the back of her mind whispered. The mother part of her.

The girl was sketching and wanting to capture the moment, Piper pulled out her own sketch book and began capturing the moment before her. She moved quickly wanting to get details before the girl went to go play or worse left. At that thought she looked up too see the both of them very content in their activities. She looked from father to daughter and smiled, they were a cute pair. A happy pair, that deserved to stay happy.

After each few passes with the pencil she would look up at her subject, glancing from one to the other. She didn't know when it happened, just that it did, the father, _Noah, _was shirtless. Her pencil stilled for a moment. She had seen men shirtless, that's not what appealed to her. Maybe it was his toned body, or his boldness. Maybe it was his fatherly love and parental skills. In all honesty she didn't know what it was, but he was defiantly a sight for sore eyes. For a split second she was tempted to add him into her sketch, deciding against it she returned to her drawing.

A few moments later she was done. Adding in a few details here and there, she jumped when she herd the little girl cry out. Turning to face her she saw why;The wind had picked up the girls paper and was running away with it. The paper flew further and further from the girl and closer to Piper. Her squeal of "Stop" and "No, come back." got Piper to her feet and moving to catch the run away paper. After catching it she looked up to find that not only was the girl running towards her, so was her father.

"Shit." She whispered to herself as the girl approached. Piper quickly placed a small smile on her face and tried to look friendly. _Breath, she reminded herself._ She held out the paper for the girl and was awarded with a smile and "Thank you." Her smile grew a fraction bigger.

"Well that was a near death experience, thanks." Her father said, a smirk crossing his face.

"No problem." She replied, hoping to god no one noticed her drawing, unfortunately she wasn't so lucky.

"Wow you draw really good rocks. There better than mine." The girls said a slight hint of jealously in her voice. Piper winched slightly, so much for luck.

On impulse Piper asked, " Wanna know why?"

"Sure." The girl replied.

"I can show you, you just need to deepen you shadows. See." She said as she picked up her pencil to show the girl. "Never be afraid to be bold." She added. _A piece of motherly advice. _The voice spoke up again.

"Wow." She said again as she picked up her paper and began running back to her blanket. "Thank you." She called over her shoulder.

"That's a nice subject." Her father said pointing to the picture.

"Oh yeah, hope you don't mind, I'm not a perv or anything I just needed practice drawing children." She said in what she hoped was a convincing voice.

"Doesn't look like you need much more practice." He replied impressed with her work.

Wanting to keep the picture but at the same time not wanting to draw attention to that fact she asked, " You want it?" She could always draw another one from memory later.

Looking down at the paper then back at her he said, " No, not really." And began walking away.

She scoffed and stared at his back a bit confused. She looked down at the drawing, there was nothing wrong with it. She had captured everything in perfect detail. It kind of stung that he didn't want it.

"I'm kidding." He said as they turned back to face each other. "I'm kidding, I'd love it. If you don't mid parting with it of course." He continued as he walked back towards her, smirk in place.

"What's her name?" She asked, knowing but still wanting to hear him say it.

"Julia." He said with all the love in the world. " _She_ is another artist, sometimes I feel like the only person in the universe that still paints by numbers." He explains laughing at himself.

"She must get all her artistic talent from her mother then?" Piper asked causally. Turning back around to hand the paper to him, she looked at him directly for the first time, her breath slightly hitched he was very handsome. He fixed her with a piercing gaze that held her in place when she would of turned.

"Yeah who knows." He said his voice trailing off, his eyes breaking contact. "Thank you very much, it's beautiful." He continued, fingers tracing the picture.

"She's beautiful." She replied her voice filled with emotion.

"Yeah, I'm sorta partial to her a little bit." He joked talking a few steps away. "My name is Noah by the way." He added almost as an after thought while he was walking back to her. Extending his hand. Grasping it she smiled.

"I'm-a Anna." Piper lied quickly. She didn't know why, and she wouldn't come up with a good answer until later.

"Anna, pleasure to meet you, especially since we've established your not a perv. Take care." He gave her a smile and waved as he ran back to Julia.

"Bye."

She watched them for a minuter longer before she gathered her things and began walking toward her bike. She smiled to herself, Julia now had something of hers with her. Her smile faltered, Julia was happy and Noah was taking amazing care of her, did she want to walk in on that? Piper still didn't know where Julia's mother was, Was she at home? Or work perhaps? Was there a mother? Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she rode her bike home.

Noah watched as the woman _Anna,_ he reminded himself, left on her bike. She was a small thing, her head barley reaching his shoulder. She had a soft but firm handshake he remembered, it fit her. Everything about her was soft and screamed "Female".

"See dad, she was right." Julia said bringing his attention back to his daughter.

"About what sweetie?" He asked. Smiling at how kind Anna was toward Julia. Not like the other woman he knew.

"My shadows, look at how prettier my picture is!" She exclaimed happily She picked up her picture and the one Anna had given them. "Almost as pretty as hers!" She continued.

Looking from one picture to the other he marveled again at the talent they had for art, for finding the beauty in simple everyday things in plain sight.

*** Now I was really worried about the last little bit, adding in Noah. But then I took piper's advice "Never be afraid to be bold." What do you think? Is This a Good beginning? Should I keep going? Or would this make a better one shot than story?

The only way I'm going to know your opinion is if you review and give it to me! So don't be shy I really want to know what you think!***


	2. Chapter 2

*** The last chapter has me a little bit worried, I don't want to risk the story being a "carbon copy" so if I ever come close to it please, please let me know. Not much else to say, so here we go with more. This part is almost doubled in size from the last one :) that's always a good thing right? *Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing charters or this wonderful story. ***

Part 2:

Piper and Noah

Lessons

Piper pursed her lips and looked up at the book again for reference. School had finally started to push her, until then she has flown her way through assignments with ease. Now her classes had started to challenge her. She loved it. The feeling of working harder, of becoming better. She looked up again and suddenly small hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A tiny, sweet voice asked behind her.

" Oh, um I don't know." Piper said a bit surprised. She hadn't seen the pair for almost a week.

"Remember me?" Julia asked.

"Of course I remember you." Piper said happy to see the girl again.

"Daddy! Look who I found." Julia called to Noah as he rounded the corner.

"Hey, it's Anna. Who draws rocks and little girls. What are you doing here?" He said smirked placed on his lips.

"Homework." She replied scrunching her nose a little at the amount before her.

"Me too, I have to do Math_ and_ Science before I'm allowed to do any art." Julia said a slight pout in her lips

.

"Yeah, some mean old ogre came up with that rule." Noah said sarcasm clear in his voice. " K Julia I'm going to go look up those articles." He said wanting to let her know where to find him if she needed anything.

"Okay, I'll be fine here with Anna." She said looking up at him with her big browns. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anna nod in agreement to his daughter, but still a parent had to be careful. He did have a feeling that Anna was a good woman, and he trusted that feeling.

"I"ll be right back." He assured both woman.

Piper looked at Julia beside her and smiled. "If you need help I'm right here. " She said and was awarded with a smile and "Okay." The girls sat and worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Julia asked for help with her math. Piper smiled as she leaned closer to read the problem and help.

"Your good at helping kids, do you have any?" Julia asked innocently.

Piper's pained expression passed her face quickly, "I have four younger brothers." She answer carefully avoiding the question but still being honest, _as honest as she could._

"Oh okay. I wish I had brothers and sisters." Julia said moving on to the next problem in her work book. She quickly finished her math and moved on science, her assignments were easy.

"Sometimes I think that my school is slower than other schools." Julia said her tone serious

"Why's that?" Piper asked

"I already know all this, I learned it last year." She explained an exasperated tone in her voice.

"Well maybe they are refreshing you, some kids could of forgotten." Piper said carefully. Julia gave her a funny look almost saying "_Who would of forgot?"_

Piper bit her lip looking for a way to better explain. She decided to use an example. "Some people don't have a very good memories take Tish for example she-" Piper started, but was cut off with, "Who's Tish?"

"Well, she's my co-worked, we work together. She forgets things all the time. Some people are just like that." Piper explained.

"Oh, that's OK I guess. Where do you work?" Julia asked pulling out another work book.

"A sandwich shop near the boardwalk." She replied.

"How much home work do you have?" She asked, staring at the three workbooks on the table.

Giggling Julia said. "I only have spelling left. Could me and my dad come see you at work?" She asked a full smile on her face.

The picture that Piper"s mind drew for her was a cute one. Them coming in and eating while she talked to them across the counter. It made piper smile knowing that Julia liked her enough to see her again. A second later the picture changed as Jen called her by her real name and not "Anna" as Julia and Noah knew her. The picture in her mind was suddenly gone, and her smile strained. "Um, well I only work part time so I don't know." She said being as honest as possible with the girl.

Julia's face fell slightly. "okay." She replied returning to her homework. Piper watched her for a few moments longer before returning to her own home work.

She didn't want to keep lying to Julia and Noah. She was going to get caught up in the lie. The mother part of her wanted to lie more and be closer to Julia. The logical part of her wanted to put as much distance between herself and Julia as possible.

"Will you check my spelling so I can draw?" came the little voice next to her.

Piper looked down and opened her mouth to tell the girl everything. "Of course." Came out instead. The small voice in the back of her mind whispered, "C_oward."_

_ "_You did a good job, but you missed this one." Piper said pointing out the misspelled word. Julia quick scribbles out the word, reread the question and added the right word.

"Great job!" Piper praised her.

"Now I can draw with you!" Julia exclaimed all but bouncing in her seat. She pulled out her own art pad and began drawing a bunny. The little girl really did love art.

.~.~.~.~.~

That's how Noah found them when he came back. It was a cute moment between the two girls. He corrected himself one girl, one woman. There was nothing girlish about Anna.

Julia had asked him earlier in the week if they could go to the beach to see if Anna was there. While not wanting to feed her ever growing imagination he did not want to discourage her either. A rock and a hard place.

"Here let me show you something." Piper's voice reached him as he walked slowly towards them. "See the ears, add some shadows there." she said kindness and instruction in her voice.

"Cool." Came Julia's reply.

"That doesn't look like math to me." He said approaching them, he had only been gone for about twenty minutes.

"Done." Julia announced pride in her voice.

"Spelling?" He asked knowing she usually forgot it.

"Done." Came her reply again.

"Well I have to check it." He said not wanting her to win.

"Done." Piper said sheepishly.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything Julia piped up with, "Dad, did you know Anna has four little brothers, she knows all about kids."

"Is that right?" he asked guessing at to what she had started hinting at.

"Yup and she works at a sandwich shop, but not full time." She said continuing.

"Hmm, oh yeah." He said playing dumb.

"Dad!" She whined trying to get her point across to her father.

Piper had watched the two of them in silence, amused at how they acted toward one another."Am I missing something?" She asked curiously.

Noah nodded, amused smirk in place. "Julia's been asking me for private art lessons, for some time now. And I believe she thinks she has found her tutor." He said as way of explaining.

"Well," Piper began.

"You can pick me up at school, so I won't have to walk home with Bradley." Julia stated sounding as if it was the worst thing in the world.

Smiling Piper asked "Who?"

Again Noah began explaining. "Two times a week I teach an adult education class, and poor Julia has to walk home with Bradley." Piper made an "O" face and he continued " Then she's forced to star with him for_ forty-five whole minutes _until I get there." He said in mock horror making Piper laugh.

"Ah." He scoffed.

"You are a terrible father." She teased.

"Well I've got to give her something to tell the therapist in ten years." He Admitted jokingly. Liking the way Piper threw a joke back at him.

Piper stared at him a moment longer. His smile was warm and kind. When he teased his daughter there was a set to his lips that was addicting to stare at.

"Bradley picks his nose in class and makes fart noses in his arm pits." Julia added clearly discussed with the boy.

"Testosterone poison, he cant help it." Noah said defending the boy. Piper laughed again.

"Anna, please." Julia said intertwine her fingers and looking at piper with big brown puppy dog eyes. "Save me please."

Noah almost felt sorry for the woman. His baby was a force of nature, and no one could ever resist those eyes. He could see Anna caving, her eyes widening slightly her smile faltering a little. _She had a pretty smile. _The thought passed quickly before he could stop it.

She looked at him almost asking his permission, all he could do was shrug.

"Okay." She said. Suddenly she was bombarded with a huge thank you hug.

"Do you have a pen?" Noah asked. Fishing a sticky note out of his bag. She handed him her pen, Scribbling their address and number on the paper he gave both objects to her. "My classes are on Wednesdays and Fridays, if you need help finding the school or house don't hesitate to call. Julia gets out of school at three, obviously she want you to meet her there. Ah, Any question?" He asked.

"None that I can think of, I'll call if I do." She assured him, taking the paper from him and looking at the address she knew by heart. "I pass High on my way to work, it shouldn't be too hard to find, Maybe I'll stop by later to be sure, and that way I can get better directions to her school." She stated making it sound like a question.

"Of course." Noah replied "Later today then?"

"Sure." She said smiling.

"Okay then later. Ready to go?" He asked Julia.

"Yup!"Julia answered. Pulling on her backpack then looking up at Piper smiling. "Thank you." She said completely happy and sincere

"Your very welcome." Piper said smiling back. Noah gave her a grin and held up his hand in farewell.

After they left she returned to her homework. How was she going to pull this off? Secretly she wanted to spend more time with Julia and deep down she really enjoyed Noah's sense of humor. He was hilarious, with his little remarks and changing the tone of his voice. She couldn't help but smile and enjoy the laughter that erupted from her lips. She was sinking deeper and deeper into the lie with a smile on her face.

.~.~.~.~.~.

"Well that went very well miss Julia. You were quite the little actress in there." Noah said walking toward the parking lot.

"I wasn't acting Dad." Julia said her tone exasperated. "Besides, I like Anna, she's really nice and pretty and she can draw really good! So much better than me, I wish I could draw like her."

"Someday you will." He said the stopped and stood staring at her. "You think she's pretty? I thought I was pretty? He said sounding hurt and playing his favorite joke.

"Dad, your not pretty, your handsome." She reminded him but smiled in spite of herself.

"Oh bless you little one, you do wonders for my ego." He said laughing. "What would I ever do without you?" He asked sarcasm in his voice. It was their joke and he enjoyed it every time.

"Don't you think she's pretty dad?" Julia asked all joking gone.

"Well I -" He began then stopped. Anna was a pretty woman. Her skin light and freckled. Her smile was real and genuine unlike so many others. It was her eyes that capture and held his attention. Her eyes held all her emotions, the humor, her sadness. Her eyes held him every time. Aware that Julia was waiting for an answer he said simply. "Yes, she's pretty."

She smiled at him as they crossed the street and got in the car to go home.

Piper's shift was coming to a close and it was only seven. She still had plenty of time to stop by Noah's and Julia. Jen had asked her earlier why she was so distracted today and she told her the truth.

"Don't you feel bad for lying?" She had asked.

"Of course I do. I don't want to keep lying to them. I really want to come clean and tell them both everything. What if I do and she gets hurt? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? And Noah is very protective of her, what if he does something drastic?" Piper said voicing her inner terminal. She had confided in Jen and Priestly overheard. Naturally he had to add his two cents of thought in.

" Well Piper this is all very Robbin Williams of you, all you need is to dress up." He piped up from behind her.

"Your not helping." Jen told him.

"Yeah I am that story has a happy ending." He said defensively.

That gave her a small amount of hope as she walked out the door, calling her goodbyes over her shoulder. She took the streets carefully and stopped out front of their house. She sat on her bike for the longest moment, unaware that Noah and Julia had walked up behind her.

"It's Not much but I love it." Noah said scaring the shit out of Piper. Grinning he said, "Sorry." Not sound as apologetic as he should have.

"It"s ok." She said hand on her heart.

He walked passed her and up to the porch sitting down. Julia garbed her hand and tugged her along with her up to the house. The three of them sat together talking for almost half an hour. Noah got to know more about Piper, and Piper got the directions she needed. And the where abouts of the house. Julia did most of the talking needing little prompting from either adults. Too soon it was time for Piper to leave and Julia's bed time. Waving goodbyes Piper found herself not wanting to go back to the house she shared with four for her classmates. She really was excited for the next day. Her first time teaching an Art lesson.

*** So that was part two, now I've only differed from the movie a few times. I'm hoping to wrap up the movie with in the next two parts and then continue in my own words. :) I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, it's been so fun to write! Anyways keep the reviews coming I love to read them!***


End file.
